The Persuit of Happiness
by LeilaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione wants Draco, and to get his attention she decide to get a small makeover. will he fall for her? or will her efforts be for nothing? I would love you lots if you read and leave a little comment.
1. Chapter 1

The pursuit of happiness

"Okay, I'm here now spill it," said Ginny giving Hermione a brief hug, before taking a seat across from her friend.

"Hello to you too Gin," Hermione smiled softly at her friend.

"Don't Gin me, Missy. You fire-called me, told me to meet you here in twenty minutes, which grant you it's not enough time to get ready. But here I am, so tell me," Hermione could hear a tint of worry in her friend's voice.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't really think it through but I've only just come to this conclusion and you being my best girl friend and all, and the truth is I just needed someone to talk to, and now that I have you here I sound like a drunk babbling fool," with a grunt she brought both hands up hiding her face.

"I wonder what has you all worked up, a boy maybe," Ginny giggled. Another grunt from Hermione followed by some mumbled words had Ginny on high alert.

"Hermione remove your hands from your face, I do not speak 'mumble'. And to prove that I really don't speak the language I thought I just heard you say Draco's name and that can't possibly have come out of your mouth."

"What I said was, I have a major crush on Draco Malfoy," Hermione sat waiting for the yelling that was sure to come.

"You and what's left of the female population of Hogwarts fourth grade and up. Now tell me the real reason you asked me out here," Ginny smiled fondly at Hermione, she was honestly hoping that Hermione was playing a joke on her. But by the looks of it, Hermione was being serious and that could only mean trouble.

"Ginny, I'm being serious. I know we've had a lot on our plates with the war and all, but that's behind us now, we've survived and I want to be happy," said Hermione.

"I was afraid you would say that, and if you are telling me this I can only assume that you plan to act on it, am I right?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes. To a point," Hermione answered.

"What do you mean by 'to a point'?"

"I'm not planning on pouncing on him and saying 'shag me Draco' like some tramp, but I would like him to notice me and for that I need your help."

"Look, Hermione, you are my friend so I'm going to be honest. I think you are setting yourself up to get hurt, and I really don't want you to get hurt," Ginny sighed softly, how could she tell her friend that Malfoy would never fall for her. Granted, the war was over, and it was thanks to the information that Malfoy provided that Voldy was now dead for real, but last she knew Malfoy was still all about blood status.

"I know what you are thinking, I know I'm not a brainless bimbo therefore not his type. But he's been on my mind for a while and he was very nice to me on the 'victory ball', I just need you to accompany me when I go school shopping to help me pick out some clothes that don't make me look like a McGonagall-wanna-be," at this Ginny broke out laughing because truth be told Hermione did sometimes look like that.

"Okay, I'll help you but I just want it to go on record that I told you so," Ginny warned.

"Thanks Gin, you're a real friend," Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I'll just ignore your sarcasm because I am a real friend, I just don't want you to set yourself up just to get hurt in the end."

"Ginny, I survived a battle against Greyback, what's the worst Malfoy could do?" Hermione asked.

"Break your heart, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. When are you going shopping?"

"Are you free today? We could go right now."

"We can go now, what's your budget?" now they were talking business, Ginny had been wanting to help Hermione get a make over for a while, and now that she had her chance there's no way she was going to let it pass. If Ginny did her job right, Hermione would look quite fetching, and with a little luck and a push in the right direction Hermione would find love, just not in the arms of Malfoy.

"I have enough for a new look for me and you, that is, if you are interested," Hermione grinned at her friend.

"Are you saying I need a new look?" Ginny frowned with feigned hurt.

"No, all I'm saying is that since you are helping me get a new look, the least I can do is give you one as a pay," Hermione smiled getting to her feet.

"You don't pay friends for favors, but I could use new clothes so I'll take it. Where to first?" Ginny said also getting to her feet.

"Since I knew that you would agree, I made us appointments at a muggle spa," Hermione checked her wrist watch. "We still have about ten minutes, I can apparate us to an alley behind the shop."

"I've never been to a spa, let alone a muggle spa," Ginny squealed grabbing Hermione's hand as the two disappeared with a loud crack.

With a soft pop they appeared in an alleyway behind the spa, Hermione had booked them at 'Savana urban spa', she was certain Ginny would love it. And she was right, they started with a pedicure, went through a very painful Brasilian wax; a manicure so that their fingernails matched their toes, also a facial ending their spa day with a very relaxing massage.

"Wow, Hermione, that was awesome. I think I'm addicted," Ginny gasped loudly as she peaked over Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione that just cost you a fortune, you have to let me pay for that," after Ginny finished her sentence she realized that she couldn't pay Hermione for it even if she wanted too.

"Come off it Ginny, it's a gift. Come on, we have one more stop before we can go shopping," Hermione informed her.

"Where to?"

"I've done my nails, my face and… well, you know," Hermione blushed darkly remembering their episode with the so called 'brasilian wax'. Even though she had specifically asked for a woman, they had somehow gotten a man to do their wax job.

"I know, never felt so much pain in my life. Losing my virginity hurt less," Ginny chuckled.

"I can't say the same," Hermione said, color leaving her face at the mere thought of it.

"That's because my brother is a pig," Ginny calling Ron names always brought a smile to Hermione's face.

"Oh, I do love you Ginny. Come on, next stop is Hair By Fairy."

"Muggle?" Ginny questioned.

"The front is, but in the back they have actual fairies doing witches and wizards' hair. Only our appointments are with muggles, I want mine done naturally," once they were alone in the alleyway Hermione disapparated them to the apparition point in the hair salon.

"Welcome to Hair By Fairy, do you have an appointment?" a little fairy with blue wings and purple hair zoomed up to them.

"Yes, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley," the little fairy zoomed over to the desk, reading her appointment book till she found their names then directed them over to their hair dressers.

"Hi, my name is Suzan, which one of you is Hermione?"

"I am," Hermione stepped forward.

"Well, have I gotten my work cut out for me," Suzan smiled. "No worries I love a challenge. What did you have in mind lovey?"

"You see, I've just turned a new leaf and I'm sort of starting new. So long as you don't leave me bald, you can do with it what you please," to Suzan it was as if Christmas had come early. Another hair stylist whisked Ginny to another room and Suzan went to work. About three hours later, Suzan turned Hermione's chair to let her have a look at herself for the first time since Suzan had started on her hair.

"Wow," Hermione whispered softly. The reflection in the mirror was a stranger. Suzan had cut and layered her hair so that now, instead of it falling to her mid back, it fell to just about an inch below her shoulder blades. A small amount of honey blond highlights, soften her hair color a bit.

"When you wash it, blow dry it if you wish to keep it straight. If not, just let it dry naturally and you will have it in smooth waves," Suzan explained putting the final touches.

"I love it, thank you so much," Hermione smiled brightly.

"My pleasure, shall we make another appointment for you? If you like it so much, I'll need to see you again in about three months."

"I go to a boarding school-

"Hogwarts?" Suzan interrupted.

"Yeah, how do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. As far as she knew the wizard that owned this establishment kept his magical and muggle employees at a safe distance from one another.

"My daughter just received her Hogwarts letter, she will be leaving in two weeks. I'm Suzan Fairy, my Husband owns the place, plus you didn't exactly come in through the front doors," Suzan winked at her.

"No, I didn't. but yes, I go to Hogwarts, I'll let you know when I can come back," Hermione paid for their hair then went to the waiting room to find Ginny.

"My goodness, you look hot Herms, if I'd like girls I'd ask you out," Ginny admired as Hermione turned to give Ginny a full look.

"Thank Merlin for small favors, I'd hate to brake your heart," with a wink Hermione dragged her friend to some much needed shopping.

"I could definitely use a massage right about now, my feet are killing me," Ginny whined as she dropped her body heavily onto a couch in the living room at the Burrow.

"I do agree," Hermione sighed kicking off her shoes.

"Gin, why are you home so late? Mum is going to skin you alive, she was worried sick. And does mum know that you've brought a friend home," Ron grunted as he stumbled sleepily towards the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"I left mum a note, I was with Hermione all day, and mum won't care that I brought a friend home. Go stuff your face Ron, come Mia I'll show you to my room," Ginny laughed taking Hermione by the hand and dragged her up the stairs to her room.

Once Ginny closed her bedroom door, both girls exploded with laughter. "Can you believe he didn't even recognize me," Hermione chuckled holding her sides.

"He's so daft, tomorrow everyone will have a nice surprise. Now I need sleep," Ginny hung their coats, spelled her pajamas on and was off to la-la land before no time.

"Ginny, wake up," Mrs. Weasley called softly.

"I'm awake mum," Ginny whined.

"Ron told me you brought a friend home, I'll take my leave, bring her down for a bit of breakfast," Molly whispered stepping out of the room.

"Mia, wake up," Ginny shook Hermione awake.

"My mum calls me that," Hermione sat up rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"I like 'Mia', do you mind if I call you that? somehow 'Herms' doesn't fit the new look," Ginny got up from her bed and grabbed their coats. Emptying their pockets onto the bed, with a flick of her wand all their purchase from the day before grew back to their normal size. Hermione picked a black sleeveless square sequin top and a blue jean mini-skirt. Hermione walked over to the mirror to fix her hair only to remember that her hair didn't need fixing.

"Come on Mia, let's show them the new you," they walked into the kitchen together, and sat side by side at the breakfast table.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her as if she had two heads.

"It's nice to see you too," Hermione smiled at her best friend. The loud gasp that was echoed through the table brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, dear me, it really is you," Mrs. Weasley got to her feet, and hugged Hermione tight. "You look wonderful dear."

"Didn't they have any clothes your size?" Ron asked with a slight scowl on his face.

"Do shut up, though it is nice to see you too Ronald," Hermione smiled politely at her ex-boyfriend.

After everyone got over their shock, and the twins had enough fun with Ron's scowling face, breakfast was a nice affair.

"Are you going to tell them about your new love interest?" Ginny whispered so that only Hermione would hear her.

"I plan to, but I don't think Ron will take it very well," Hermione whispered back.

"No, I don't think he will. I think he's regretting leaving you for Lavender Brown-

"What's with the hush-hush?" Harry said loudly getting the girls' attention.

"Hermione has something to share with you and Ron," Ginny informed them.

"What's up Herms?" Harry asked with great interest.

"Could we go for walk outside?" together all four walked outside and sat under an oak tree.

"There is a boy I like," Hermione went straight to the point.

"That's great news Herms," Harry hugged her, choosing to ignore Ron loud snort. "Who's the lucky bloke?"

"Well, you see, I've only come to this conclusion yesterday. But you guys are my best friend and I wanted to tell you before I acted on it. Just hear me out before you interrupt please," Harry and Ron nodded and Ginny gave her a supporting wink.

"I have a crush on Malfoy, and I want to try and get his attention-

"So you go out and buy clothes far too small for yourself, come off it Hermione you're not his type," Ron sneered.

"Shut it Ron," Ginny snapped hitting him in the back of her head.

"Hermione, don't you think you are putting yourself up to get hurt?" Harry questioned softly.

"Harry, you know me. I never do anything without think it over countless times," Hermione sighed.

"That's true, I do know you. But Malfoy, why him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I can't get him out of my mind. I know my chances are slim to none, but why the heck not? It's my last year, the worse he can do is say no. Are you okay with this?" she asked Harry.

"I'm your friend, I'll always stand by your side," Harry hugged her tight. "With the way you look now combined with your brains he would be daft not to fall for you, and I can't help the accidents that will fall upon him if he breaks your heart."

"Thanks Harry, that means the world to me," Hermione smiled largely, but that smile was short lived, Ron exploded.

"You are just bitter," Ron spat.

"Please, explain. Because from where I stand you are the one who looks bitter."

"You are just bitter that I left you for Lav, I expected you to bury yourself in a book not whore yourself so that Malfoy will notice you," Ron was fuming.

"You are just mad because I'm not pining over you, you chose her, I'm allowed to move on too," even though Hermione had intended to sound harsh, her voice was weak with hurt.

"Oh wake up Hermione, no matter how much you whore yourself, Malfoy will never fall for a bookworm-know-it-all-mudblood like you," before he closed his mouth he knew the mistake he had just made. In a flash, Hermione fell to her knees as great sobs escaped her mouth, two wands stuck in his face.

"Hermione… I'm so, so sorry…" Ron tried to apologize.

"Leave Ron, you've done enough damage for one day," Harry shook his head sadly as he pulled Ginny towards Hermione.

"But I-

"Don't bother Ronald, I'll be gone from your home today so that I won't dirty it with my mudblood as you've just called me," Hermione cried.

"You will do no such thing, and Mum will know about this," Hermione could clearly see that Ginny was biting her tongue, and she was greatly thankful.

"Come Herms, if he won't leave then we will," Harry said tugging Hermione to her feet and together with Ginny they walked back into the burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only bite on request**

**"Dear me, Hermione what happened?" Mrs. Weasley started fussing over her as soon they walked back into the kitchen.**

**"It was nothing Mrs. Weasley, I'm f-**

**"No you are not, mum Ron Called her a mudblood," Ginny was so angry that each word came out slowly and drenched with venom.**

**To say Mrs. Weasley was angry was The understatement of the year, she was bloody livid.**

**"Ronald Bilius Weasley," molly exploded louder than a howler. Seconds later Ron walked in, head held low and both hands stuffed in his pant pockets. "I should call your father, tell him that one of his sons dared use that foul word, send you to spend the night in Azkaban. Maybe one night there will teach you what we failed to teach you so far," Ron flinched visibly at the mention of Azkaban, for that meant spending a night surrounded by Dementors.**

**"Mrs. Weasley that won't be necessary, I won't press charge," Hermione said, her sobs had subsided but the tears were still there.**

**After the fall of Voldemort and his minions, the Ministry had passed a few new laws. One of them was that if anyone chose to use the word 'Mudblood' in an offensive manner, the person being called that could press charges and the offender would spend one night in Azkaban surrounded by Dementors. After three wizards and one witch had been made as examples the foul word was almost a myth no one spoke of.**

**"Still, your father will hear about this, together we will discuss a punishment for you," Molly informed her youngest son.**

**"Mum… I'm of age, you can't punish me anymore," for the second time today, Ron realized his mistake too little too late.**

**"Ginny, take Harry and Hermione up to your room. I left your school letters on your bed, after I'm done with Ronald we will be leaving for Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies," thankful for the dismissal the three practically bolted out of the kitchen. The wave of magic and the complete silence coming from the kitchen meant that a silencing spell and probably a locking charm had been put into place.**

**"There was no need for that," Hermione shook her head.**

**"You are too soft for your own good, had it been me I would have put his ass on Azkaban for the night," clearly Ginny was still angry.**

**"I wouldn't say Azkaban, but there was definitely a need for it Hermione, he should've known better than to call you that," Harry sighed sadly, he knew Ron was in deep shit.**

**"At least we get to go out, I could definitely eat a whole gallon of ice cream right now," Hermione grinned.**

**"Yeah, ice cream does sound nice," Ginny smiled, her anger rapidly slipping away.**

**About twenty minutes later Ron walked into Ginny's room.**

**"Don't you knock," Ginny snapped.**

**"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you, I guess I was just upset with you wanting to date Malfoy and all," Ron apologized to Hermione completely ignoring Ginny's comment.**

**"That's okay Ron, but if you ever call me that again you will be begging for a night with the Dementors by the time I'm done with you," she smiled sweetly at him, a little too sweet that it crept him out.**

**"And after that you'll have me to deal with," Harry thumped him hard on the back.**

**"I have been warned, Mum is waiting."**

**"So, Ron, what's your punishment?" Ginny asked.**

**"Stuff it, Gin," but there was no harshness behind it, and surprisingly all four burst into fits of laughter as they made their way downstairs to meet Mrs. Weasley. They took the floo into Gringotts so that Harry and Hermione could get some wizard money. Mrs. Weasley took their list and money and left to do their school supplies shopping, leaving the teens to have some quality time with each other.**

**"Hermione I remember you saying something about a gallon of ice cream?" Harry smiled wiggling his eyebrows at her.**

**"Well… you see, maybe not a Whole gallon, but let's go have some," Harry held his arm out for her and Ginny, Ron walked behind them as the two girls sandwiched Harry. Along the way Lavender joined them. Just before they arrived at Fortescue's ice cream parlor, the soft drawl of Malfoy's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.**

**"Well, look who we have here, Saint Potter and his band of happy-go-fucking-lucky followers," Malfoy laid the bait.**

**They turned as a group to face Malfoy, even though he had switched sides leaving Crabbe and Goyle to fend for themselves, to Harry and his friends it was still weird to see Malfoy not flanked by his usual bodyguards. Instead for company he had Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.**

**"Do us all a favor ferret, drop dead," and unfortunately Ron fell for it.**

**"No can do Weasel, I don't do favors," Malfoy grinned.**

**"I could always give you a hand," Harry smiled, even though they had made an effort at being civil towards each other, Harry and Draco loved taking the piss off one another.**

**"Seems to me like that won't be at all possible, being that you've got your hands filled with way more than you can handle already. Now if you stop being rude, and introduce me to this pretty little thing, I could take her off your arms for a while," Draco smiled, an almost real smile that set giant mutant butterflies inside Hermione's stomach.**

**"But you already know Ginny, and sorry but she's taken," Harry grinned.**

**"You mean you don't know our friend?" Ginny giggled, 'this was awesome,' she thought.**

**"I don't believe I do, beauty like this is never forgotten," he was flirting shamelessly.**

**"I'm sorry Malfoy, Voldy must have really done damage to that brain of yours. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger," she dislocated her arm from Harry's and extended it towards him.**

**Draco jaw hit the floor, this was definitely not the granger he knew. 'Shit', he collected himself quickly, mumbled something about having places to be and left. Theo followed suit but Blaise lingered. He gave Hermione a once over mouthed 'owl me' and followed his friends.**

**"It seems like you'll be able to hook at least one Slytherin," Ginny chuckled. Hermione noticed a slight hint of hurt in her friend's voice, but that was a topic for a late night conversation between just the two of them. So Hermione stored her mental note away, and just enjoyed her time with her friends.**

**They stepped through the barrier into platform 9¾ with almost twenty minutes to spare. With Ron and Ginny being the last two Weasley that still attended Hogwarts the 'get up and go' time was much shorter. So for the first time they had arrived with enough time to say proper Hellos and Good-byes.**

**After finding an empty compartment, they headed back out to socialize a bit. Mrs. Weasley bid them good bye and disapparated back home.**

**"With you being Head Girl I have the right to know of any event happening at the school before everyone else," Ginny said while brushing an invisible lint from Hermione's badge.**

**"If I'm allowed to share information you will be the first to know, but also you are a prefect, so you'll know," Hermione smiled.**

**"A lot of eyes on you," Ginny leaned forward whispering discreetly, completely ignoring Hermione.**

**Hermione had been oblivious to the fact till now. She looked around noticing that Ginny was indeed right, the boys seemed to be checking her out openly which caused the girls to glare at her.**

**"I didn't want all this attention," Hermione mumbled feeling a bit uncomfortable in Ginny's choice of outfit for her. Ginny had chosen a pair of loose fitted jeans that hung low on her hips and Slytherin green tee, which she insisted in shortening in length just a bit to show off Hermione's belly button piercing that just so happened to be a serpent.**

**"Stop fussing, you look great," she chided as Hermione tugged her top down.**

**"Well, hello ladies," Blaise greeted.**

**"Zabini," Ginny acknowledged him.**

**"Please Red, just Blaise," Ginny blushed crimson. Hermione had meant to approach her friend on the subject but it had slipped her mind, 'not this time' she told herself.**

**"What do you want Blaise?" Hermione asked.**

**"Nothing, can't a fellow just say hello to two pretty ladies," he was Italian through and through. Charm was something he excelled at.**

**"Not when said fellow is Slytherin and said ladies belong to Gryffindor," Hermione smiled.**

**"By the look you are sporting one might say you belong in Slytherin, nice little serpent you got there," Draco who had come to stand by his friend, smirked giving Hermione a once over.**

**"Wanna pet it?" she asked, knowing immediately she had stuck her foot in her mouth.**

**"Only if you pet mine," just then the whistle blew, letting them know the train was leaving soon. Saved by the whistle, Hermione obediently followed as Ginny tugged her arm walking towards the train.**

**"What was that?" Ginny asked as soon as they in their compartment, Harry and Ron nowhere in sight.**

**"No clue," Hermione responded, excitement clear in her voice.**

**"Take it slow, Mia, you are treading in dangerous waters," Ginny warned her.**

**"You should say."**

**"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.**

**"You and Harry seems to have finally gotten together, but it looks like you are willing to give it all up for a certain Italian boy," it slipped. This was not how Hermione wanted this conversation to go.**

**"Oh I'm a horrible person," Ginny cried hiding her face behind her hands.**

**"No, you are not a horrible person. What changed? I mean you were infatuated with Harry since you first laid eyes on him."**

**"I think I lost it Hermione, with him pushing me away before and during the war, I think I lost it," Ginny explained as a single tear ran down her cheek.**

**"Have you talked to him about it?" Hermione asked softly.**

**"I'm not that brave, plus everyone expect us to be together. After the fall of Voldemort so did he, didn't even ask me out, just assumed I was his," Ginny explained sadly.**

**"How long have you been crushing on Zabini?"**

**"Since the Victory Ball, we danced together a couple of times, I felt appreciated. I know it was only a couple of dances, but… he sure knows how to make a girl feel like the center of his world," this time Ginny's explanation was almost Luna like.**

**"So we both have a crush on Slytherins, that's the best support I've ever gotten from a friend," Hermione smiled trying to make light of their little predicament.**

**Ginny had opened her mouth to reply as Harry and Ron walked into the compartment they were sharing, putting and immediate ending to the girls conversation.**

**"I have to go the Heads Compartment, I'll see you guys later," she winked at Ginny, showing Ginny her support, and was gone.**

**Meanwhile in another compartment. Draco sat alone reading a Quidditch book.**

**"Have you heard the new rumor?" Blaise asked peaking into the compartment.**

**"For all the years you've known me one might think you'd know I don't listen to rumors," Draco answered, not even bothering to look away from his book.**

**"I believe you want to know this one," Blaise informed.**

**"I highly doubt it," Blaise hated it when Draco played difficult.**

**After three minutes of silence Draco looked up at his friend thinking that maybe he had given up. Wrong.**

**"I know something you don't know," Blaise sang in an annoyingly childish voice.**

**"What are we? Five?" Draco snapped.**

**"I've been on this train for twenty minutes tops, we still have over eight hours to go, I'll deal with your grumpiness later," Blaise sighed getting ready to leave.**

**"Don't even think of leaving, you can't come in here, tease then leave without telling me what you know," Draco said.**

**"Now you wanna play nice. What if I don't wanna tell you anymore?" Blaise teased some more.**

**"Fine. Leave."**

**"You are no fun," Blaise told him.**

**"You, of all people, should KNOW how fun I can be," now it was Draco's turn to tease.**

**"We were drunk, but I didn't come here to talk about us. I just heard THE biggest gossip of all times."**

**  
"Really? And what's that?" Draco asked not bothering to hide the lack of interest in his voice.**

**"Have you seen the Head Girl yet?"**

**"I was right there with you, so yes, I've seen Granger, so what?"**

**"Of course you have, sorry mate I wasn't really paying any attention to you. Well, I've heard from a very reliable source that the new look was not to impress the Weasel, as the whole train might have thought. But it is indeed to impress a certain Slytherin Head boy," Blaise sat back as if getting ready to watch a great show.**

**"We've been on the train less than half a hour, how do you know this already?"**

**"I have my way with the ladies."**

**"How reliable would you say this source is?" Draco asked now completely interested in what Blaise had to say.**

**"Gryffindor."**

**"Really? That's interesting rumors."**

**Blaise knew, but doubted Granger did, that she was in trouble. If he knew Draco like he thought he did, Granger was about to take permanent residence on cloud nine.**

**"She's looking quite fetching, I didn't know she was hiding all that underneath her school robes," Draco mused, speaking more to himself than to his friend.**

**"Yes I do agree. I was actually going to go after that fine arse myself, but with the info I've just shared with you, I have no choice but to sit back and allow you first servings. If you're interested that is?"**

**"She's still a mud-**

**"Don't finish that sentence, it is a simple yes or no question," Blaise interrupted, he really did not like that word. After all the people he'd seen bleed during the war, the only one he'd seen bleed dark was Voldemort himself.**

**"Sorry mate, old habits die hard. But she is quite fetching and if you are right and the new look is to get my attention, she's got it," Draco smiled.**

**"I don't wanna sound homo or anything, but you really look beautiful when you smile."**

**"Thanks mate, just don't say that around other people."**

**"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I hear she's still a virgin," Blaise changed the subject mentally kicking himself for the little slip.**

**"No way," Draco said in pure disbelief.**

**"Way," Blaise sighed, thanking Merlin that his friend wouldn't hold his little slip against him.**

**"So I take it Gryffindorks have yet to figure out how to get past the charms to 'protect' the girl's dorms."**

**"I would doubt they even tried, too busy wanking to actually get the real thing."**

**"You got that right, now I think I'll go pay Granger a little visit."**

**"She's in the head's compartment, just remember if you screw up it's my turn."**

**"I'll keep that in mind," Draco gave Blaise a wink before leaving the compartment he was sharing with him.**

**"Granger," Draco made his presence know.**

**She startled a bit at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone for another two hours or so," she apologized as she tried to collect all the books and parchments she had spread out on the table. The meeting with the prefects wasn't until three hours into the ride so she thought she had the compartment to herself until then.**

**"You don't have to worry about making room for me, I won't need the table," he informed her.**

**"Oh, how come you're here and not with Parkinson?" he felt more than heard the venom in her voice as she said Pansy's name. 'So the rumors just might be true,' he thought.**

**"Pansy is probably shagging Theo as we speak and I'm here because Blaise wouldn't stop talking about his summer and all I really want is some peace and quiet," he explained.**

**"Wait a minute, did Draco Malfoy just explain himself to me," shit, that wasn't supposed to come out.**

**"Do you mind?" he asked, choosing to ignore her little slip up.**

**"What?" had she heard him right?**

**"Do you mind if I stay?" he asked a bit clearer this time.**

**"No, I don't mind," and she blushed a little.**

**"Thank you Blaise is my friend and all but he talks too much sometimes," he smiled at her.**

**"No problem," she felt her blush deepen.**

**Draco had had a soft spot for Hermione Granger since she had the balls to slap him in third year, he would never have dared act on it then but now was a whole different story. They would make a very good couple. His mind was so wrapped up with thoughts of them that he didn't notice he was staring until the sound of her voice broke him from his thoughts.**

**"Is there something you need, I can't really concentrate with you staring," she was trying to sound harsh but the blush that had permanently stained her cheeks was giving her away.**

**"I'm sorry, I did not mean to stare, I'll mind my manners," he apologized moving his gaze out the window.**

**Hermione went back to her books, she couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice. She tried concentrating on what she was reading but his presence was proving to be a distraction, so when he spoke this time she gave up all pretense of reading.**

**"Has Weasley noticed your new look?" he was fishing.**

**"Yeah, I spent some of my summer with them, he thought I was someone else the first time he saw me. But then he got really mad because he thought I had done it just in spite-" if he was being nice she had no reason to be nasty, but perhaps she was giving him too much information.**

**"I approve," he nodded.**

**"Okay, joke is up. Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" she had reached her limit.**

**"We are Heads together, we have to live and work together. Also we will probably attend classes together, I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to having a good year.**

**We fought Death Eaters side by side, I just thought maybe we could be friends… okay maybe not friends but at least friendly, and with us having to work together, productive conversations will have to happen," he sounded honest enough.**

**"Friends," she sucked her bottom lip as if in deep thought. "I've never considered being friends with you."**

**'Of course not, you were too busy fantasizing about him grabbing you by the shoulder and throwing you up against a wall and having his way with you.'**

**'Shut up,' she really needed a spell to shut this little voice up, it had taken residence in her brain ever since she had admitted to herself that she wanted Draco Malfoy.**

**"Weasley is one lucky guy."**

**"And why is that?"**

**"The new look, it's for him, no?" he was fishing again.**

**"No, Ron has a girlfriend."**

**"Trying to get him back than."**

**"There's no reason behind this, I just felt like it was time to change."**

**"There is always a reason behind change," but their conversation was over as the prefects started to filter in to the compartment for the meeting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**With arms wide open**

**When they arrived at Hogsmead Station, Hermione helped Hagrid gather all the first years, after they were on their way she went to join the other students. Upon closer inspection she noticed that most of the older kids were gone.**

"**Come on, they've always been there, they are well trained and will not bring us any harm," she could hear Draco tell the younger kids. So she assumed the younger kids were afraid of the Thestrals.**

"**What's up?" She asked Ron.**

"**Some of the younger kids are afraid," Ginny told her. **

"**I thought so, did anyone try to partner them with an older student?" she asked, to her the solution was obvious.**

"**No, Malfoy has been trying to keep the calm," Ron informed.**

"**He's not having much success," Ginny whispered so that only Hermione would hear.**

"**Okay, here's what we'll do," she said loud enough for the wide-eyed-sniffling kids to hear.**

**The kids seemed to relax visibly at the sight of her, she also noticed Draco take a relieved breath, this made her very proud of herself. "We have been doing this for years," she said pointing to the prefects, "There's no danger, plus I'm sure Hagrid made sure that they are well fed, but if they do try to eat one of us we'll just give them the Head Boy," she winked, and to Draco's displeasure they laughed. He glared at her, earning him a saucy smile.**

**With the mood now a little lighter, the kids were much more complacent, making it a lot easier to get them in the carriages and on their way. **

"**Just the two of us," she heard his silky voice, making her shiver slightly.**

"**I guess so," she smiled.**

**Draco opened the carriage door for her, and helped her in.**

"**So are you going to tell me the real reason behind the change?" he asked, restarting the conversation they had started in the train. **

"**I survived the war, don't you think that's reason enough?" his face fell a little, disappointment almost clear on his face.**

"**Yes, indeed," he wanted to ask her if she was interested but now wasn't the right time.**

**They kept to themselves for the rest of the ride, once the carriage stopped he got out, and helped her out. 'Ron and Harry has never done that,' she thought. They walked in to the Great Hall together, but before Hermione could get away, he leaned in and whispered something to her.**

"**I'm sorry but I must play hard to get."**

"**I thought that was my job," she said over her shoulder, finally walking to join her friends. **

"**What was that all about?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione sat her behind down.**

"**I think he knows," she whispered so that only Ginny would hear.**

"**Why, did he say something?"**

**But before Hermione could answer, Dumbledore got to his feet to begin his speech. "Later," Hermione told Ginny, both turning their attention to their Headmaster.**

"**Welcome back, let us use this moment to introduce this year's Head Students. For Head Boy we have Slytherin's pride, Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore paused for the applauses that erupted, surprisingly enough, from all four house tables.**

"**Settle down please, also for Head Girl we have Gryffindor's joy, Hermione Granger," now even the Slytherins applauded. **

"**Before we bring in the first years, there is a couple of things I would like to ask from you. We have all suffered through this war, and now that is behind us, let's keep it there. I will not tolerate prejudice within the walls of this castle. It might sound harsh, but it will be punishable by expulsion.**

**Heads and Prefects, I expect you to be examples. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please stay after dinner. Now let us welcome with open arms, no matter what house they are sorted into, our first years," Dumbledore opened his arms, which in turn opened the Great Hall's doors revealing a group of starry eyed first years led by Professor McGonagall. **

**Professor McGonagall walked purposefully to the Great table, she placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and tapped it with her wand.**

"**_You've taken my advice_**

_**And united you stood,**_

_**In a fight not only for your life**_

_**But for a better world.**_

_**Though Voldemort is GONE**_

_**Evil still remains,**_

_**Only uniting may you keep it a bay.**_

_**Pureblood, Halfblood, or muggleborn**_

_**You've all bled the same,**_

_**Crimson drops that stained the fields.**_

_**You've all suffered the same,**_

_**Crystal tears that watered graves.**_

_**You've all fought the same,**_

_**Strong, ancient magic that flows through your veins.**_

_**The time has come to rejoice and mourn**_

_**We mourn our fallen**_

_**But rejoice the new age.**_

_**Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike**_

**_Rejoice, for a peace era is born."_**

**Like every year before, the Great Hall erupted into cheers, only this year tears could also be seen. After the hat finished it's job, Slytherin had 12 new classmates. Gryffindor had 11, Hufflepuff with 9 and Ravenclaw took the lead with 13.**

**Once again Dumbledore got to his feet, at once silence reigned. "The elves were busy all day preparing this great feast, let's show them we appreciate their hard work," in an instant food appeared and chatter resumed.**

"**I'll come get you after Dumbledore leaves us, wait for me in the common room," Hermione told Ginny.**

"**I'll be waiting," Ginny said before turning to her friends. After dinner, Dumbledore walked them over to the room they would call their own till the end of the year. He allowed to pick their password, which was agreed to be 'Victory'.**

"**I don't expect a weekly report from the two of you, unless there's an event to plan. As both of you know, your grades need to be top and your behavior exemplar. No fights, no abusing your position and no parties without permission. All your belongings have been put away, that way you know which room belongs to whom, I'll now leave you to it," with that he bid them goodnight and left. As soon as he rounded the corner, Hermione left to go collect her friend. She walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny waiting for her, ready to go.**

"**Ready?" Hermione asked anyway.**

"**Yes, let's go," Ginny said, practically dragging Hermione out the door.**

"**Okay, so tell me everything," Ginny demanded as soon as the portrait clicked close behind them.**

"**It's mostly just a feeling," and she went on telling Ginny everything that had happened between her and Draco.**

"**I must admit that maybe I was wrong," Ginny mused, Hermione could see the wheels turn in her friends head.**

"**About?"**

"**About him not giving you the time of day, but I still have my reservations about him," they put their conversation on hold while Hermione said the password to the head's common room. Once in Hermione's room, they changed into their sleepwear, going through their nightly routines.**

"**Where are those cute little pajamas we bought for you?" Ginny asked eying Hermione's choice of sleep clothes.**

"**What? You don't like Ron's shirt?" she asked with mock innocence. After the break up she gave him all his stuff back except for this shirt. It was a simple gray t-shirt with a black r in the back, but it was extremely comfortable.**

"**I don't mind, but lets say you need to go to the loo or get a glass of water in the middle of the night, and he's up and about?" Ginny suggested.**

"**But this is comfy," Hermione whined.**

"**you're the one who wanted to change you look for him," Ginny reminded her.**

"**I know but it all sounded better in my head, I don't think I can go through with this," Hermione sighed.**

"**Oh no you don't, what you need is a plan," Ginny smiled, they talked into the wee hours of the night. **

"**No more sleepovers unless it's Friday nights, deal?" Hermione yawned. Ginny just nodded her agreement.**

"**Up all night?" Harry asked, trying not to burst out laughing as the two girls dropped onto the bench for breakfast.**

"**Most of it," Ginny said through a yawn.**

**For the first time in a long time, Hermione just wanted to sleep, she did not want to be sitting here listening to Professor Snape go on and on about something she already knew. She had bought a little tape recorder to record her lessons that way she wouldn't miss a thing, after a lot of tampering she had finally gotten it to work inside Hogwarts. So now she could zone out and daydream about how sexy Draco would look on top of her. Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea, thinking of Draco like that was making her all hot and bothered. She needed to at least look like she was paying attention, or she'd loose points for her house. She started to scribble, that way it would look like she was taking notes. **

**_I want Draco Malfoy_**

**_Hermione Weasley _ **

**Nah, she quickly scratched that up, it had no ring to it.**

_**Mrs. Hermione Malfoy**_

**Now that had a ring to it.**

"**Miss Granger," Snape bellowed.**

"**Yes, Professor," she startled.**

"**I've called your name three times, what could you possibly be writing that is more important than my NEWTS explanation," with a couple strides he was in front of her desk.**

"**I was taking notes Professor," she stammered, she tried hiding the notebook but Snape had already snatched it away.**

"**Notes?" he raised one greasy eyebrow at her. "Though I must agree with you getting rid of that ," Snape walked towards Draco's work station, "I think you should read this Mr. Malfoy-**

"**NO."**

"**No? Perhaps, Miss Granger, you would like me to read it to him and the rest of the class?" The pleading look on Hermione's face was making Snape's day. **

**With a whimper, she slid down in her chair, hoping that Snape was just make her squirm a little. But hope was not on her side so she wouldn't even bother to hope for the floor to swallow her whole.**

**Blaise, who was Draco's bench partner, leaned in to read with him. He looked up at Hermione, winked at her than mouthed 'I knew it', and smiled to himself.**

**She wanted to die, how could she had been such a girl?**

**Snape took back her notebook and placed it back in front of her. She moved to erase what she had written, but as she was about to she noticed the letters rearranging themselves to read, 'meet me at our common room after classes.**

**Butterflies, no, mutant bats had taken permanent residence in her belly.**

**She was now avoiding him like the plague, she had wanted to go see him after classes the other day, but she was scared so she skipped it. She had already come to terms with the fact that he might reject her, but she didn't know what to say to him, so avoiding Draco Malfoy was on the top of her to-do list day after day. **

**There was only one itty bitty tiny problem, her period had come three days earlier than usual, so she wasn't prepared. Yes, she could take a trip to Madam Pomfrey, but the wizarding world was still a bit outdated and tampons were nonexistent , and she wasn't about to around asking everyone for one. She had them in her room, but that meant crossing the common room, which most likely had Draco in it.**

"**He's probably not even there," she mumbled. She would be in and out in flash, where was all that Gryffindor courage.**

**Not even two steps in. "So you want to be the next Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked with clear amusement in his voice.**

"**I don't have time to talk right now," she rushed up towards her room.**

"**Hermione, wait," this time there was no amusement in his voice.**

**His voice froze her mid step, like a spell. He waited a couple of seconds to see if she would stick around. She did.**

"**You've been avoiding me for a whole week," he said.**

"**I've been real busy."**

"**Yeah, you've made hiding from the Head Boy your full time job," he sounded almost hurt.**

"**I haven't been hiding," she sighed, her back still turned to him.**

"**Cut the crap Hermione. I haven't been able to think of anything but you since that episode in potions, I want you. I don't know what these feelings are, I know I want you... I'm not in love with you but by Merlin do I want you-**

"**Draco, slow down. Did you just tell me you want me?"**

"**Yes, Merlin help me, but yes," he was now mere inches from her.**

"**So the hard work paid off then?" was it hot in this room, or was it just him. The color in her cheeks made it clear to him the effect he had on her.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked a bit taken back by her question.**

"**I came to the conclusion that I had a little something for you about a week before term. I couldn't get you out of my mind, so I enlisted the help of Ginny Weasley," Hermione explained looking anywhere but him.**

"**So, the new look was for me then?" he smiled.**

"**I was trying to get your attention."**

"**I'm surprised she helped you," he said taking a step closer to Hermione.**

"**She doesn't approve of you but she's my friend, and to tell the truth she's sort of hoping that I will catch the eye of some other wizard," Hermione took in a sharp breath as he took another step towards her, she had room to move backwards but her feet seemed rooted to the ground.**

"**What about potty and his weasel?" he was now standing so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath tickle her forehead. He stood a good seven or so inches taller than her. He grabbed her hips, making her jump a little.**

"**Har... um Harry is um... he's being supportive, and Ron... well Ron's being a bitter ex," she stumbled over her words. 'Great, now I sound like a, oh I don't know.'**

"**Do you think weasel would mind if I do this?" he pulled her body flush against his. Her only response was a soft whimper. "What about this?" he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers.**

"**That might tick him off a bit," she whispered.**

"**I want him more than ticked off," he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. This was perfect, this was everything Hermione wanted, except for the fact that mother nature had chosen to interfere. Thank Merlin for long school robes.**

"**I have to go now," she said hating Eve for eating that fucking apple.**

**He could feel she wasn't trying to run away from him, so he eased his grip on her hips. "I wanna finish this soon," he placed a lingering kiss on her lips.**

**She closed her eyes, "Me too."**

**It was August 15th 1997, exactly ten days after Voldemort's fall. The ministry was hosting a party, they called it, The Victory Ball. All the dead had been buried, and though the people still mourned they were definitely open to some light hearted festivity.**

**Not many had died on the light side, which was surprising being that the Death Eaters joined by the Werewolves were attacking to kill. The Weasley's had managed to come out intact, except for Percy, who was now permanently residing in the Mental Ward at St. Mungos.**

**But today was not a day to mourn, today was day for the women to get all dress up and for the men to get drunk. At the Burrow, the scene was the same as all the other houses, the ladies were running around like hippogrifs with their heads cut off.**

"**Hermione, get in here s I can do your hair," Ginny yelled out of the bathroom door.**

"**I'm coming Ginny," and from downstairs you could hear the thundering footsteps as she ran towards the bathroom.**

"**What do you want me to do with it?" Ginny asked her friend.**

"**Anything that makes it look less like a Salamander's nest," Hermione sighed. **

"**Okay, I'll be right back," Ginny left, only to return seconds later with a big heavy book.**

"**What's that?" Hermione asked.**

"**It's mom's book of beauty spells," Hermione couldn't understand why Mrs. Weasley would have such a book.**

"**Lets get started, shall we?" without waiting for confirmation Ginny opened the book and went to work, even though magic was much quicker than the muggle way it still took Ginny over one hour to finish Hermione's hair. She applied a sticking charm and handed Hermione the mirror.**

"**Wow," she whispered, not believing the beauty looking back was indeed herself. It was an average look, Ginny had tied some of her hair leaving soft curly ringlets around her face, making Hermione look like an angel.**

"**You like it?" Ginny asked.**

"**No, I love it, thank you Ginny," both girls smiled wide and went to Ginny's room to get dressed and put on the finishing touches. The Ball was scheduled to start at six, it was now 8pm.**

"**Come on girls, this is not your wedding day," Mrs. Weasley called from the foot of the stairs.**

"**On their wedding day we'll have to start getting them ready the day before," Tonks giggled holding her very pregnant stomach. She was seven months along, and Lupin couldn't be more ecstatic.**

"**We're ready," Ginny announced finally coming to join the rest of the family at the living room, where they would be taking the floo. Hermione was wearing a white dress, detailed with a silver belt, it was very un-Hermione-ish but she liked it. Ginny had opted for a pink dress. **

"**You girls look great," Tonks complimented them.**

"**Thank you," Hermione smiled at the pregnant witch.**

"**You're wearing that?" Ron seethed.**

"**Yes, Ronald I am," she shot back.**

"**That is indecent, they won't let you in wearing that-**

"**Ron shut your trap," Ginny told her brother, pushing him towards the fireplace.**

**Thankfully they arrived after all the boring speeches from the minister, leaving them to just enjoy the party. Well, except for Harry, who was immediately surrounded by reporters and adoring fans. Before they could be pulled apart harry pulled Ginny by the hand thoeoughly kissing her lips, almost as if marking his terithory. Bright flashes anounced that that shot would be front page of the dayly prophet. **

"**I'm sure he'll be able to sneak away to dance with you," Hermione smile trying to cheer her friend up after noticing the sad look on her friends face.**

"**I'm sure," Ginny smiled back.**

"**May I have this dance?" came a charming voice from behind them. **

"**Well, which witch?" Ginny asked, blushing softly at the school mate, Blaise Zabini.**

"**No ofence Granger, but white is not my favorite color," he winked taking Ginny by the hand and leading her to dance floor. Ginny mouthed an 'Im sorry' before following the slythering into the dance floor.**

"**Would you mind dancing with me?" Draco, who she didn't notice standing right beside her, asked her.**

"**I don't really know how to dance," she told him.**

"**Can you fallow?" she nodded. "Then you can dance with me," he offered her his hand. She took it. They danced together most of the night, but much too soon it was over, and time to say good-bye. She walked away from him with a quick good luck, but the tingling feel of his hand on her bare back still lingered. **


	4. Chapter 4

**How the hero deals with a broken heart**

**A/N: Some of you may think that Draco and Hermione is moving to fast, well that may be but I really suck at angst, so I'll give you a chap break from Draco and Hermione.**

**The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement, this was to be their first Hogsmead visit without constant fear of attack. Hermione was no different from her peers, she was supper excited. **

"**Morning," she greeted her friends, noticing that Ginny was the only one with a fake smile on she made a note to herself that they needed to talk.**

"**So how's ferret face treating ya?" Ron asked over a mouth full of biscuits.**

"**Things are moving faster than I had expected, hell I hadn't expected it to move at all," she smiled, blushing prettily.**

"**You mean he's already trying to get in your knickers," Ron spat angrily at her.**

**Not again, she thought to herself. These little comments were getting old but they still managed to bait her in. "No, but if he had I'd let him, nothing better to replace the bad memories I have of you inside me," oh shit, she had just now realized that her tone of voice had gotten louder than the chit chat and half the Great Hall was starring openly at them.**

"**Time to go Mia," Ginny said tugging at Hermione's sleeve. It seemed like this was becoming routine for them, but right now she didn't care to over analyze things, and allowed Ginny to drag her out of the Great Hall. **

"**That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Ginny smiled, but the sad look on her face told Hermione that something was up.**

"**Yes, I do. I've no idea where that came from, but he needs to stop being a jerk..." Hermione paused for bit, slowly choosing her next words. "Okay, I'm sorry for screaming at your brother in front of half the school, but you normally help me insult him, so what's up?" Hermione asked.**

"**I know, I just needed to be out of there and you gave me the perfect excuse... I'm doing it today," Ginny sighed.**

"**And what is it that you are doing today?" Hermione asked as a sinking feeling settled in her stomach.**

"**I'mbreakingupwithHarry," Ginny said in one quick breath.**

"**Just make sure you do it in separate words," Hermione smiled encouragingly at her friend. This was a little overdue.**

"**You okay with this?" Ginny asked tentatively.**

"**This is nothing for me to be okay with or not, but I'm happy you are doing it, both of you need someone to really make you happy and you are just not 'it' for each other," she wanted both of her friends to be happy.**

"**Now if only Harry would feel the same way," another sigh. "Me and Blaise have been talking," Ginny smiled brightly.**

"**Now there's a real smile, so I take it things went well," maybe Blaise would make her friend happy, correct that, hopefully he would make her happy, Hermione was definitely thinking it, but thought it wise to keep it to herself.**

"**Yeah, we happened to be all alone in the library couple of nights ago, so he came to join me, at some point I actually leaned in for a kiss but he told me not while I belonged to someone else..." Ginny sighed a happy sigh, with a Luna-look stamped om her face she continued her tale.**

"**His voice was so sexy I could have orgasmed just from listening to him," she fanned herself with her hands.**

**Now, there was a subject Hermione was not really comfortable talking about, sex to her was a bit taboo. "It worked, your plan worked," Hermione announced hoping to change the subject.**

"**Way to shut off my spot light, can't wait for you to get shagged senseless so that we can actually talk about something I'm an expert in," Ginny pouted.**

"**I'm not turning it off just simply switching its colors, like I said your plan worked," Hermione smiled, trying to force down the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.**

"**Oh, alright, but I knew it would work. Did you add in 'I want Draco'?" Ginny asked giving in to the change of subject.**

"**Yes that was on top of the list, I even added 'Hermione Weasley' scratched up for some extra effect," Hermione grinned.**

"**I noticed you been avoiding your room, did he finally corner you?"**

"**Yeah last night, he kissed me," she almost squealed in excitement.**

"**And why haven't you told me this earlier?" Ginny asked.**

"**He just kissed me last night."**

"**No, about the plan."**

"**Because I wasn't certain it had worked or not till just last night..."**

"**Okay I guess I can forgive you over dessert later, now where do you want to shop first?" they had been so involved in their conversation that the walk to Hogsmead had taken virtually no time at all.**

"**Don't matter," Hermione answered.**

"**Candy?"**

"**Kay," Hermione shrugged.**

"**I have to ask a favor though," Ginny pouted giving Hermione the big dough eyes.**

"**I'm not breaking up for you," Hermione answered quickly.**

"**I would never ask you to do that for me, but would you buy me some fire whiskey?"**

"**Only if you come spend the night," Hermione winked.**

"**Done deal, we can play that game you thought me over the sumer," Ginny suggested.**

"**Which one? Never have I ever?" Hermione guessed.**

"**Yeah, that one."**

"**Well, it's not much fun if you play only with two, plus the game is a way of discovering other people's dirty little secrets, and I already know yours," Hermione winked.**

"**We could invite the Slytherins."**

"**Yeah, because that would go over real well. 'Oh Draco and Blaise come play a game with us so we can get you hammered and have our wicked way with you,'" Hermione mocked.**

"**You ladies don't have to get us hammered, just ask," the sexy drawl of Blaise's voice stopped them dead on their track.**

"**Hey Blaise?" squealed Hermione.**

"**Yeah."**

"**You're not alone, are you?" she whimpered.**

"**Hello Granger," Draco greeted.**

"**Do you still have that time turner?" Ginny asked almost hopeful.**

**Hermione shook her head, time to face the music, she told herself as she slowly turned around.**

"**Would you guys like to join us for a little game later on?" she tried sounding nonchalant but the blush that stained her cheeks gave her away immediately.**

"**Does it really involve you ladies having your wicked way us?" Draco asked as they winked seductive at the girls.**

**Ginny groaned softly, and Hermione was at a loss. This was unfamiliar territory for her.**

"**We are stuck tutoring tonight, maybe some other night," Blaise informed them, making Ginny's face fall slightly.**

"**Okay, your loss," Hermione smiled tugging Ginny along with her.**

"**It has to be done today," Ginny sighed.**

"**you think he would've agreed to play if you had broken up with Harry?"**

"**I don't know, but I really like him Hermione. Maybe it's not as intense as it is with you and Malfoy, but I really like to have a go at him," Ginny sighed.**

"**What do you mean by as intense as me and Draco? Up until yesterday we did nothing but argue and insult each other," Hermione explained failing to see how they were intense. **

"**Foreplay. The sexual tension between the two of you is almost tangible," Ginny grinned.**

"**It's not," Hermione debated.**

"**It's too," Ginny chuckled.**

"**It's not," Hermione whined.**

"**Okay, Hermione real mature," Ginny laughed as Hermione stuck out her tong at her.**

"**It would be fun though, to know some of their secrets," Hermione said after a minute of silence. They had been browsing a lingerie store, to hide from the boys, Gryffindor and Slytherin's alike.**

"**Yes it would, if we ever get the chance we should play truth or dare, now that's a game you play with Slytherins."**

"**Yeah, right. They would probably have us perform oral sex on Professor Snape in the middle of lunch," and both girls burst out laughing. They paid for their stuff, Hermione using her wand to shrink their bags and sticking them in their pockets.**

"**Now is my opportunity," Ginny breathed deep and walked off as she spotted Harry walking towards them.**

"**Good luck," Hermione whispered but Ginny was already out of ear range. She knew Harry temper was no where near as bad as Ron's, but she decided to keep an eye on them anyway. 'Just in case,' she reassured herself.**

"**Hey Gin," Harry smiled leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. He knew something was off when she turned her face and his kiss missed it's target landing instead on her cheek.**

"**What's wrong baby?" he asked concerned.**

"**We need to talk," there she said it, the four little words, death sentence to any relationship out there.**

"**Okay, so talk." **

"**Here?"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Okay, I just thought that maybe we should go somewhere more private." Ginny suggested.**

"**I am Harry Potter, there's no such place," he snapped.**

"**I think we need some time-**

"**What?" he interrupted.**

"**I need some time, I'm not happy with you," she told him flatly.**

**Rage. Undiluted rage pooled in his eyes, his whole body tensed making Ginny a bit wary.**

"**Have I done something?" he asked in an eerie calm. **

"**No Harry, I've just sort of lost it, I don't really know how to explain. I had the biggest crush for the longest time, but all you did was push me away," she took in a deep breath waiting to see if he would try and defend himself.**

"**I had no other choice."**

"**Oh quit it Harry, the choice wasn't yours to make, you spent most of our time together pushing me away then after the fall you just assume I was yours for the taking, never even bothered to ask me out..."**

"**Is that what this is about? Okay, Ginny will you be my girlfriend?"**

"**Too little too late."**

**Harry chuckled, making the little hairs in the back of her neck stand up. "Who is he?"**

"**Who is who?" she fained innocence. **

"**The bloke you've fallen for, who is he?" Harry seethed.**

"**There's no one else," she insisted as he grabbed her painfully by the upper arm.**

"**Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me." with each word he shook her like a rag doll. At this point Hermione was ready to intervene till she noticed two wands pointing in the couple's direction.**

"**I'm not lying, there is no one else," stinging pain shot down towards her hand and back towards her spine making her knees buckle.**

"**Don't you ever touch a lady like that again," came the angry voice of none other than Blaise Zabini. Harry looked up to see the end of four wands pointed directly at his throat. He loosened his grip on Ginny arm, not being able to old herself up she felt her knees give and strong but yet gentle arms keeping her from hitting the ground hard. "I've got you Red," he whispered softly into her ear.**

"**Oh, I see what's going on here. Ron, Hermione? What are you guys doing? You are pointing your wands at the wrong person," he asked a bit incredulously. **

"**Apologize. NOW," Ron bellowed.**

**Harry looked around almost in a haze, Ginny, why was she crying? Oh no, they had been talking, what had he done? "What have I done?" he whispered more to himself than to the others.**

"**You dared manhandle my sister, that's what you did," Ron managed to keep his temper in check, but the trembling of his hand told the others he wouldn't keep it in check for much longer.**

"**Ginny... I'm... I am so sorry," the sincerity in his words made the wheels in Hermione's head turn at full speed.**

"**No need to apologize Potter," she spat his name with pure distaste, dusting herself off and getting back up on shaky legs. "We are over, don't you ever come near me again, come Hermione we still have shopping to do," and as it had become routine Ginny tugged Hermione along.**

**They walked away, leaving the boys alone.**

"**Look Potter, I would never step into another man's territory so I've kept my distance so far. But I want you to know one thing, I ever even dream of you laying your hands on her again and I will not hesitate to finish the job the Dark Lord himself could not," Blaise hissed, with that said he turned and walked away.**

"**Mate, I hate to say this but I agree with him, because we've been mates for a long time I'm giving you the benefit of being possessed by Satan himself," Ron sighed, visibly calmer now.**

"**She mentioned needing some time and I just lost it, I don't know what came over me, do forgive me."**

"**I'm not the one you need to ask forgiveness from," Ron said as e too walked away, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.**


	5. love is in the air, magical style

**A/n: First off I want to apologize for the stab at the Italian language, I know some but not enough to make translations on my own, so I used a site to translate for me but I don't think it's right. If there's anyone reading this that can speak Italian, please help. Enjoy it guys. **

**Love is in the air, Magical style**

**After the Ball was over, and all the guests were gone. The newly appointed Minister of Magic and his board of advisers, sat down for a quick drink.**

**Kingsley, the new Minister, joined by Arthur Weasley, Reamus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and Mad Eye Moody.**

"**Are these safe to drink?" Lucius asked while discreetly sniffing the glass in front of him.**

"**It does not affect anyone above the age of twenty-five," Dumbledore reassured them, chuckling softly as he noticed everyone gulp down most of their drinks in one sip.**

"**I really don't think we should interfere with destiny," Arthur sighed.**

"**It's not interfering, it's simply rushing it along," Kingsley chuckled dryly.**

"**I hope you are right, if this comes back to bite us in the arse, we'll be sitting funny for a while for such a bite it'll be," Lucius smirked.**

"**We could've let things run its course, and soon we'd have a Malfoy/Parkinson union in our hands," Dumbledore smiled knowingly at Lucius.**

"**Over my dead body," Lucius sneered.**

"**Almost my new friend, almost," Reamus smiled patting Lucius on the back, where he knew an ugly scar reminded Lucius everyday of how lucky he truly was to have turned robes.**

**As the men bid their good nights and stepped out into the hot humid night, the only sound heard was the pop signaling their departure. The night was quiet, the wizarding world carried on with their lives, not a single person outside this group had any knowledge of the silent bomb that started it's countdown tonight.**

"**Are you okay?" Hermione asked, leading Ginny away.**

"**How about that firewhiskey?" Ginny choked back tears.**

"**Oh, Ginny," Hermione pulled her into a comforting hug.**

**That was all she needed to break down, the safety of a friend's calming arms.**

"**Do you really think alcohol is the answer?" Hermione smiled, pulling back to look her friend in the eyes.**

"**The answer," sniffle "no, but it'll help me feel a tiny bit better," she wiped the tears off her face taking deep calming breaths.**

"**Let's go pay a visit to Madam Rosmerta," Hermione smiled draping her arm around her friend's shoulder. **

"**Yes, Please. Then lets go back to Honeydukes, I need more chocolate," the two girls were so wrapped up on each other, they failed to notice the two Slytherins standing not too far behind them.**

"**And I thought you were going for Hermione," Draco chuckled.**

"**Well, at the time Red was taken. Plus I don't know what it is but ever since that damed Ball, I've had this thing for her," Blaise sighed, he really liked the Weasley girl, and now that she was free he wouldn't let this opportunity pass.**

"**We can reschedule our tutoring section, we can do it tomorrow or next week," Draco suggested knowing fully well that no tutoring would be going on tonight.**

"**You sure bout this?" Blaise's question was unsure, but his eyes shined like a kid on Christmas morning.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure."**

"**We are supposed to tutor Pansy, and Theo," Blaise reminded him.**

"**Their own fault that they don't pay attention in class, plus would you rather tutor or let those two have their wicked way with us?" Draco asked.**

"**Do you even need me to answer that. Let's give them a minute head start, I need to make those same stops."**

"**I can understand the alcohol, but chocolate?"**

"**They want to play games, cant have games without chocolate syrup," Blaise winked at him.**

"**The little Gryffindor cubs don't know what they're in for," Draco laughed.**

"**Party Slytherin style," they said at the same time. Laughing they walked to their destinations.**

**Hermione walked Ginny to the Gryffindor tower so she could get some of her belongings for the night and possibly a couple more. By the time they got to the Head's common room, it was already occupied.**

"**I thought you had tutoring tonight?" Ginny asked looking right at Blaise.**

"**We did, but they never showed up," He said motioning to the table and the empty seats around it. **

"**Are you going to be here long? We had plans for the common room," Hermione asked.**

"**We'll be as long as it takes Granger, remember one of your own rules; no party in the common room unless the other head is told," Draco smirked.**

"**Two don't make a party, come on let's go to my room," as they walked into Hermione's room they found all of their purchases sitting on top of Hermione's bed, courtesy of Dobby, of course.**

"**I say we take our little party back down there," Ginny suggested.**

"**But they are studying, I don't want to interrupt them," Hermione sighed.**

"**Hermione, please," Ginny whined. "If they really are studying then we'll come back to your room."**

"**Oh okay, but we better shower and change," an hour later both girls walked into the common room freshly showered and changed. Ignoring the stares they were getting from the two Slytherins, they walked towards the fireplace. **

"**I can start," Ginny suggested, sitting down Indian style and placing two shot glasses in between them. Hermione joined her, placing three bottles of firewhiskey by the shot glasses.**

"**Okay give me your best shot," Hermione filled their glasses.**

"**Never have I ever made out with my brother Ron," Ginny smiled at her.**

**Hermione drank her shot. "That was a cheap shot. Never have I ever made out with another girl," and Ginny drank.**

"**Really? Another girl huh? I want in," Draco asked.**

"**Again aren't you guys tutoring tonight?" Hermione asked.**

"**We were, but we'd rather play with you girls," Blaise answered.**

"**With us Gryffindors?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at them.**

"**House unity, let's give it try," Draco winked.**

"**Come on then, but this is all the alcohol we have," Hermione informed.**

"**I have some," Draco added.**

"**Let's play," Ginny smiled brightly.**

"**I never played this game before, care to explain," Blaise asked, sitting down beside Hermione.**

**She turned to him and smiled, "It's simple really, for example if I say 'never have I ever fantasized of professor Dumbledore,' if anyone has they need to drink. The statement has to be the truth about you, still interested?"**

"**Okay, Never have I ever wanked in a classroom," he stated while silently summoning two shot glasses for him and his friend.**

**Ginny and Draco both shot back their drinks. Hermione blushed.**

"**Never have I ever faked an orgasm before," Draco said. To his great surprise the blush on Hermione's cheek darkened and she reached for her glass, shooting it back quickly.**

"**Never have I ever had sex with a Pureblood," Ginny stated, laughing as Draco, Blaise and Hermione tossed back their shots.**

**This was Hermione's third shot, the alcohol burned her throat making her feel incredibly hot. "I never ever had oral sex," Hermione's turn made the other three toss back their drinks.**

"**I've noticed there's a theme here, so what do you guys say we up the stakes?" Blaise suggested.**

"**What are we upping it too?" Ginny asked.**

"**Truth or Dare Slytherin Style," Draco answered.**

"**I don't know, maybe we shouldn't," with three shots and possibly more coming, Hermione wasn't very confident in her ability to keep a level head. And yes, Hermione was scared.**

"**Scared?" Blaise challenged.**

"**Of what?" she snapped.**

**Draco opened the chest revealing its contents. Firewhiskey, sweet red wine, chocolate syrup, strawberries and whipped cream.**

"**Of a little innocent game," Draco teased.**

"**Am not."**

"**Good, I'll start with you then, truth or dare?" Draco started.**

"**Truth," she was quick with an answer.**

"**Have you ever had a real orgasm with a man?" Draco smirked.**

"**Dare," Hermione could tell this was not going to end well.**

"**I dare you to strip," but for Draco this could be a very good night.**

"**What? Why?" Hermione was a bit shocked.**

"**Because if you answer the truth and you don't follow through with your dare, than you have to pay a small penalty," Blaise smiled at her.**

"**You forgot to mention that small detail," Hermione's tone clearly sarcastic.**

"**You forgot to ask," Draco added.**

"**Come on Hermione, it's how the game works, off with it," Ginny giggled, apparently the alcohol was starting to kick in. Hermione took in a deep breath, mustering every ounce of confidence she had and pulled the top over her head, her skirt soon followed, leaving her with a white push up bra and a pair of matching knickers. **

"**Didn't think you had it in you Granger," Blaise smiled approvingly, which in turn earned him an elbow to the ribs.**

"**Me neither," her shot glass forgotten, she grabbed the bottle and drank from it. "My turn. Blaise, truth or dare?" Hermione asked, shaking her head to clear the fog that was starting to build up in her head.**

"**Dare me."**

"**I dare you to..." she looked into the chest trying to get an idea. Grabbing the chocolate syrup, she crawled towards Ginny, giving both boys a perfect view of her bum. "I dare you to eat this of Ginny's tummy," she said, grabbing Ginny's shirt by the hem and pulling it over her head she pushed Ginny to lay on her back and spelled 'Blaise' on her friends tummy.**

**Hermione looked back just in time to see Blaise mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Draco before adjusting himself and crawling over to join the girls. Blaise too his time, he felt goose bumps on her skin when his tongue first made contact, yeah he was definitely enjoying this, he would have to repay the favor.**

"**Draco, you know I hate to eat alone," Blaise winked at his mate.**

"**Sorry, mate, you know I won't eat off your plate."**

"**That's an easy fix, lets make you a plate," Blaise gave one last lick before moving towards Hermione. He did to her what she had done to Ginny, adding a couple of squiggly lines over her white bra and one from her belly button down to the elastic band of her knickers. "**

"**Prendere il tempo, ritengo che il gioco e finito," Blaise smiled, his Italian voice turning both girls into an even bigger puddle of goo.**

"**Era mia intenzione mio amico, ora vi debbo una," Draco answered, not even bothering to look at his friend, he was too busy trying to figure out where to start.**

**One of the reasons Draco was so accomplished in Potions was his very acute sense of smell, and the fact the he could smell a very strong smell of arousal was clouding his mind more than all the alcohol in the room could. Little did he know that the mere sound of his voice speaking a different language almost made Hermione cum. He crawled over to where she was, looking deep into her eyes, waiting for permission to move forward, with a slight nod from her he started. Never had chocolate tasted this good, he was taking his time on her tummy, licking and sucking lightly, earning him soft little moans. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Ginny drag Blaise up to Hermione's room, ignoring them he moved slightly up her body. Bringing his mouth down to hover above her breasts, he looked up into her eyes. The hesitation he saw there told him this was about as far as he was going to take it. **

**One swift lick over her bra covered breast, made her purr like a kitten. He took one nipple in his mouth, bitting it softly over the lacy material.**

"**Harder," she moaned.**

**Had he heard correctly? He pressed his teeth a little harder this time, yes her reaction told him he had heard right. Using his teeth only he pulled the cup of her bra down just enough to expose her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and bitting softly down on it made her whole body quiver. **

"**I want you," she whispered, a little part of her hoping he hadn't noticed the fact that she had cum just from his little foreplay.**

"**I want you sober," He kissed her lips while fixing her bra.**

"**I'm not drunk," she protested.**

"**Yes you are, here," he said handing her skirt. **

"**No I'm not, I was watching you, we've had the same amount to drink. No you had more, Are you drunk?"**

"**No, but I've been doing this a lot longer, I've got experience with this stuff."**

"**Please, Draco you can't leave me like this," she said bringing his hand to cover her damp knickers.**

"**Don't do this Hermione," he said through gritted teeth.**

"**But I'm ready for you, fuck me Draco."**

"**You are most definitely drunk and making this very difficult, plus you are going to hate yourself in the morning I don't want you to hate me too," he got to his feet, regretting it immediately, tonight he would have to take matters into his own hands. She tried following his action, but her legs would not cooperate and she stumbled back onto her bum.**

"**Okay, maybe a little drunk," and she burst out laughing, he couldn't help but join her.**

"**Come on, you'll sleep with me tonight," he chuckled leaning down to help her up.**

"**But I thought you..."**

"**Sleep, Hermione just sleep. Your room is occupied," he told her. She looked around looking for her friend.**

"**Eek, on my favorite bed sheets," and she laughed some more. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his room.**

"**You stay here while I shower, and please behave yourself," he laid her on his bed and moved toward his wardrobe to get a clean boxer and some sleeping pants.**

"**Hey Draco."**

"**Huh."**

"**Do you think if I tell anyone that I slept with you but didn't sleep with you, that they'll believe me?"**

"**Not with my reputation."**

"**Why don't you come show me some of that reputation of yours."**

"**You've already got your sample, now good night," he left her talking to herself, not to be rude but to not embarrass himself. Just looking at her laying on his bed was making his cock twitch painfully, and he needed to relieve some of that pain. By the time Draco came back from his shower she was already fast asleep, he smiled down at her sleeping form until the most peculiar thought came to mind, 'I wouldn't mind falling asleep with her every night.' Whoa there buddy, what's wrong with me? But he would duel on that thought another time for sleep was quickly taking him.  
**

"**I'm not so sure your plan worked," Arthur said scratching the back of his head nervously.**

"**It could not have failed," Kingsley answered.**

"**I said it then Minister, and I'll say it now, a marriage law will not work," Arthur reminded the room at large.**

"**Our society has thinned, if we let these kids work thing out in their own, we'll die out," Dumbledore said.**

"**These kids you speak off fought a war and won, I still don't agree with forcing them into marriage," Lupin argued.**

"**That's why I'm giving them the choice," Kingsley argued.**

"**Giving them make shift love potion isn't exactly giving them a choice," Lucius countered.**

"**There was much thought and time and magic put into those potions, there's no way it could fail," Moody grumbled.**

"**We'll have riots in our door steps," Lupin said.**

"**That's the reason for this meeting, I've decided to break the law into two years," Kingsley paused to give everyone time to digest the news.**

"**We'll give them a year to choose for themselves, on the second year we'll match everyone that has not filed a marriage petition," he explained.**

"**When are you making it official?" Lupin asked.**

"**First thing tomorrow morning," Kingsley announced.**

"**Can we give our children a little heads up?" Arthur asked.**

"**No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore answered.**

"**It's not like they won't find out," Lucius grinned.**

"**I think I'll miss Moldy Voldy when they do," Moody chuckled.**

"**You and me both," Lucius sneered.**

**A/n 2: what I meant to say was:**

**'Take your time mate, I think the game is over."**

"**I intend to my friend, now I owe you one."**

**Please leave me a little comment letting me know how I did. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And the Bomb ticks**

"**Minister, you've got company," came the sweet voice of the main secretary.**

"**Thank you Lana, you may send her right in," Kingsley replied.**

"**Yes sir," moments later Rita Skeeter walked into the conference room.**

"**What's going on here?" she inquired a bit wearily.**

"**I've got a job for you," Kingsley laid it out, choosing to not beat around the bush.**

"**Look Minister, with all due respect, just because I haven't been getting much work lately doesn't mean I'm going to lower myself to prostitution," she said in a huff.**

"**That's not the kind of work I was referring to, I have a story for you and I need it to make front page news on this next edition," he explained.**

"**Really?" she perked up a bit.**

"**Yes, do you accept?"**

**With a crazed grin, Rita nodded her agreement and pulled out her quick-quotes-quill, no one in their right mind would pass up such an opportunity.**

**As consciousness kicked in, and Draco was slowly brought back from dream land, he realized that this had been his best night sleep yet. The warm body pressed tightly against his served as a reminder and a good one mind you, of the previous night. He wanted so badly to just fall back asleep and ignore the world for the rest of the day, better yet he wanted to ignore that pesky little owl that kept pecking at his window.**

**But it was not to be done; the prophet owl would not leave until it was paid. Slowly he untangled himself from Hermione; he paid the owl and watched as it flew away. He also had in mind to ignore the paper and crawl back in bed with his girl, yeah that definitely had a ring to it, but the headline caught his eyes.**

_**A year to find love**_

'**What the hell,' his girl would just have to wait just one minute. This was not something he could ignore, yeah it could be something stupid Rita Skeeter wrote but it didn't feel that way. So he read.**

_**A year to find love**_

_**Yes, folks have I got news for you. So take a sit, put your wands away and get ready for what you are about to read.**_

_**Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has done the unthinkable. No, he hasn't declared himself the new Dark Lord yet, Joking. He's done worse, yes Wizarding folk he's done much worse**_**,**_** he has passed a Marriage Law. Please, keep your wands away, it will do no good. The law has passed; the board of advisors already approved it. The law states as follow:**_

_**Marriage Law 143**_

_**Every single witch and wizard between the ages of 16 and 35 will be required to find and marry another wizard or witch. Witches and wizards will have one year to find a suitable candidate, as of the first of November of 1998 those who haven't requested a marriage petition will then be magically matched with their best suitor. Those who fail to oblige will be exiled from the wizarding world permanently. Marriages can and will be dissolved in three year's time if the couple fails to produce an heir, those couples will than be re-matched and remarried…**_

**The paper fell from Draco's hand, landing in a heap on the floor. 'That was insane,' they were being related to breading animals, being paired off and if they didn't reproduce than they would pair them off with another. Fucking great, just fucking great, and just now when he thought maybe he could take control of his life. 'Hermione', he thought, 'I could marry her'. She'd never agree to it but it was definitely a thought to keep in mind.**

"**Granger, wake up," he shouted.**

**Her only response was a grunt.**

"**Granger, wake up," he shouted again.**

"**Why you scream, it's like you inside my head," she mumbled a muffled response due to the pillow she had placed over her face to try and block his voice.**

**Taking a quick peak on his bedside table he found what he was looking for, "Here drink this," he said handing her a vial of hangover potion. "Granger, get up now."**

**She shot back the potion, nasty little bugger that was, memories of the previous night cleared up instantly. She wanted to hide from him, but that just wouldn't do, she wanted this; wanted him, and hiding was not an option.**

"**Back to last names, are we?"**

"**Good morning Mia," he greeted her properly with a smile that failed to reach his silver eyes, it made her shiver.**

**He called her Mia, it sounded so cute coming from him, 'wonder if Ginny told him to call me that,' but that was a thought for later. "Good morning, what has you so sour this early in the morning? Or are you just not a morning person?"**

"**I'm usually a morning person, but today's prophet tasted like sour pumpkin juice," he sneered.**

"**Well, there's a perfect explanation for that, papers are for reading not tasting," yeah that did it, and it pleased her a great deal to be the one to bring a real smile to his beautiful face.**

"**Read the paper, I bet you won't be making jokes than," he bent down and grabbed the paper for her. She sat up clutching the sheets to her naked chest, took the paper from him and started to read for herself what had made him so sour.**

"**WHAT???? They wouldn't dare," she shrieked.**

"**They dared," was his short response.**

"**But a year is not nearly enough time, I can't be matched to some dunderhead buffoon, I can't leave the wizarding world, this is just not right and Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore and the lot of them should've been against it but no they went and approved it and n-" she was rambling, working herself into a panic attack until Draco kissed her mouth shut. Effective and felt good.**

"**What did you do that for?" she asked once he pulled away from her.**

"**We could marry," he suggested, choosing to ignore her little question. **

"**What? Why? How?" she was dumbfounded.**

"**You want me, I want you, we have to," he answered simply.**

"**You can't base marriage on physical attraction alone, I mean I like you and wanted to get your attention and really I hadn't given it much thought to the 'after I got your attention' part of the plan, but marriage," she spoke in one single breath.**

"**Thanks, but I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended," he chuckled softly, his anger dissipating a bit.**

"**Maybe we should go down to breakfast and see how everyone else is coping," she suggested choosing to ignore his comment.**

"**Yes, but perhaps you should go see to the couple that, as I recall, took over your bed last night."**

"**Ginny," she got to her feet blushing at her nakedness. She only had on a pair of panties and nothing else.**

"**You know something," his tone serious, "I'm still waiting for the moment when you turn around and hex me silly," he whispered into her ear from behind her.**

"**Now, why would I do that?" she sighed, leaning back onto his chest.**

"**Because I am me and you are you," he answered while wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**If that's your reason than I guess I could say the same thing for you, I'm in your room, practically naked and waiting for a nasty remark to come towards me."**

"**In order to make nasty remarks I need to have something to remark on, and I simply can't find anything wrong with you," he spoke as he kissed her neck softly.**

"**There are lots wrong with me," she practically whined.**

"**Let me prove you wrong," taking her hand in his and tugging her towards the bed.**

"**Now is not really a good time."**

"**Now is as good as any," he smirked at her.**

"**And I will hold you to that but it's past eight and we really should get down to breakfast and see what everyone else is saying about this," he growled in frustration, all he really wanted to do was keep her on his bed and worship her body until the need for food strikes or to attend classes whichever came first.**

"**Down boy, I'll go check on Ginny and change, I'll see you later, okay?" she gave him a little peck on the lips and walked out of his room, throwing on his shirt as she went.**

**She didn't want to leave him, hell she wanted to let him do whatever was on that wicked mind of his, but there would be time for that later. Now she needed to go see what Ginny was up to, and get down to the great hall for some much needed information.**

**Making it to her room in few quick steps she knocked four times before getting an answer.**

"**Gin, are you guys decent? I need to change and we need to get down to the Great Hall," as she spoke she could hear them rustling around the room.**

"**One minute Mia," and as promised the door swung open revealing a very thoroughly shagged Ginny.**

"**I see your night went better than mine," Hermione giggled.**

"**At least I still have my own clothes," and both girls giggled.**

"**Due to your good mood I take it that you have yet to see the daily prophet," Hermione's tone changing completely.**

"**No, we've been otherwise preoccupied," Blaise smiled, coming to stand behind Ginny.**

"**Draco has the paper, go read it. I'll tell Ginny while we change," Hermione said shooing Blaise out of her room.**

"**So you and Draco…" Ginny left the words hanging as she waited for Hermione to finish the sentence.**

"**You and Blaise took over my room, so Draco took me to his bed and we did absolutely nothing but sleep, but this topic can wait. You won't believe what was on the front page of the prophet."**

"**A new Dark Lord is on the rising?" Ginny asked hoping to anything that that was not the case.**

"**No, worse. A new Dark Lord I can deal with, but the new law that passed today is something I can not. A marriage law," Hermione picked trough her clothes as she waited for the reaction that was only seconds away.**

"**WHAT?" and Ginny didn't disappoint.**

"**A marriage law."**

"**I know what you said, but really, that can't be happening. Finally we are free of that bastard's reign of fear only to be thrown into marriages that we've no say in," Ginny was angry.**

"**Well, we have a say, so to speak. The law states that we have a year to find love, than if we don't they'll match us, and what is worse is that if we don't conceive in a certain amount of time they'll dissolve our marriage and pair us off with someone else," Hermione explained.**

"**What are we? Breading mares?" Ginny was visibly upset.**

"**That's how we are being treated," Hermione sighed.**

"**Let's look at it this way Hermione, at least they are giving us a chance to choose for ourselves when they could just owl us names and said we had to marry said wizard," Ginny tried making the situation seem a bit lighter.**

"**Okay, I guess you have a point there. Draco said the same thing. I don't know Gin, I'm just not ready for marriage," Hermione sighed in defeat.**

"**You can say that again, after breakfast we should make a list," Ginny suggested.**

"**Yeah, mine will consist of 'No's and 'Hell No's. How about yours?" Hermione chuckled.**

"**Be serious Hermione, unless of course, you wanna wait for the ministry to match you to some mentally, physically and magically challenged wizard."**

"**List it is then."**

**Once they entered the Great Hall, it was clear that almost everybody had read the news; apprehension was the reigning emotion in all the sixth years and up including some of the professors. The hushed whispers made the Great Hall sound like an over grown bee hive.**

**They joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, the fact that their faces held the same apprehension as everyone else told the girls that they too had already read or heard of the news.**

"**Hey," Hermione greeted, somehow 'good morning' didn't seem quite fitting.**

**Both Harry and Ron nodded in acknowledgement; it seemed that they had made peace. They had bigger things in mind to worry about Harry's little temper tantrum, their friendship had been through so much and this hopefully had been a minor setback. **

"**Did Dumbledore say anything yet?" Hermione asked.**

"**No," Harry answered.**

"**But he seems to be waiting for something," Ron added.**

"**Why? What makes you say that Ron?" Ginny asked.**

"**Because he keeps looking at his pocket watch and out towards the windows," both girls tuned to watch the Headmaster, as if to prove Ron right Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch looked at it then his eyes wondered over to the high windows.**

"**That just makes me uneasy," Hermione said to no one in particular, she let her eyes wonder over to the slytherin table, somehow just meeting his eyes left her more at ease.**

"**You and everyone else, I just wish that whatever he's waiting for would come already," Harry sighed, as if on cue a flock of owl entered the Great Hall.**

"**Isn't it a bit too late foe mail?" Ginny questioned.**

**The owls circled overhead searching for their target. Seconds later they were gone, leaving behind official Ministry parchments. Just as Hermione was about to open her parchment Dumbledore's voice stopped her.**

**As soon as the owls left Dumbledore rose to his feet and made to speak, this would've normally earned him the attention deserved, but today was anything but normal.**

"**Can I have your attention please," he called, that did it, "Now before you open those, I will like ask everyone who didn't receive one to please take your leave," he paused and watched as the kids filled out.**

"**Now, in those parchments you will find a little more information on the new law, if you have any questions or concerns you may schedule and appointment with your head of house, you may go," he finished by turning and exiting the Great Hall. **

***Crickets***

**Students and Professors alike stared agape at the retreating back of Albus Dumbledore. The students broke out into frenzy. **

**Professor Snape, surprising everyone into silence, addressed the students, "There is no point in fighting it, the law is here to stay and much to your dislike it could be much worse. I'm sure all of you have a whole lot of questions but you won't get any answers right, as the Headmaster said you may make appointments with your own Heads of House, starting tomorrow," he too left.**

"**Are you coming back to my rooms Ginny?" Hermione asked.**

"**If you don't mind," Ginny answered.**

"**Of course I don't mind, plus we have a list to make."**

"**Leave it to Hermione to map out everything," Ron smiled.**

**Noting no nastiness in his comment, Hermione smiled back.**

"**There is nothing to map out Hermione, it's an easy fix, I'll marry Ginny and Ron will marry Hermione. That way we'll stay together," Harry shrugged as if it was the only clear solution.**

"**Harry, that's not gonna happen mate," Ron sighed, a sad tone in his voice.**

"**Why not? We must stay together," Harry was getting angry now.**

"**Because it's not Harry, I don't want to marry you," Ginny smiled guiltily at him.**

"**You have no choice, no one else wants to be with you anyway," his words were like a slap in the face and Ginny reacted as if.**

"**Harry," Ron hissed, "you've just got back on my good graces are you asking to be on my black list permanently."**

"**Don't be stupid Ron, we belong together just like you and Hermione," Harry growled.**

"**No Harry, you are the one being stupid, my sister will marry whoever she wants that will put up with our family, and me and Hermione were never meant to be. We gave it a shot and it failed, we've moved on to something better, maybe you should do the same," Ron stood," Oh, and I hear loony is still single," and with that he left the table.**

"**Is that how you feel Hermione?" he asked her.**

"**Yes… sort of. Ron, kind of nailed it, I've a year to decide this but Ron's not even an option."**

"**I'll make you guys see the way, you've just got other people clouding your minds," he looked almost sympathetic.**

"**Harry don't this, just let it go already," Ginny pleaded.**

"**LET IT GO ALREADY. You want me to just let our friendship go," and the anger was back.**

"**What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione was dumbfounded.**

"**I'm not letting anyone break us up, not even the Minister himself."**

"**You're the one breaking us up, Harry, just you," Ginny sighed.**

"**Come on Gin, let's go," Hermione took Ginny's hand pulled her away from Harry.**

"**I didn't know Ron had it in him," Hermione said.**

"**I know, I lived with him all my life and I was surprised, he sounded so mature that I didn't even recognize him for a second."**

"**Fortunately, some of us do grow up," Hermione shook her head as the statement left her lips. And Ginny knew just what she was talking.**

"**He's gone mental," Ginny said.**

"**I'm afraid you are right, it's like now that Voldemort is gone, he has made marrying you his soul purpose," Hermione told her friend.**

"**You're telling me," Ginny visibly shivered.**

"**Who's gone mental Red?" Blaise asked, pushing up off the wall he was leaning against.**

"**Harry," both girls answered.**

"**I could've told you that Mia," Draco chuckled as he mimicked his friend's previous move.**

"**Draco," she greeted. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to her cheek.**

"'**Mia' though not mine, it suits you," Blaise grinned.**

**She returned his smile, Draco held her hand as they walked back to the heads dorm, and Blaise draped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and walked along.**

"**So, Blaise?"**

"**Yes Granger?"**

"**You sleep on my bed, with out my permission I might add, I think you can call me by my first name," she said in mock reprimand.**

"**Yes Hermione."**

"**Like my bed?" she grinned.**

"**Your bed, floor, wall, vanity, I liked it all," he winked as he squeezed Ginny's shoulder.**

**Hermione stuck out her tongue at him, "I need a new room," she whined making the group laugh at her. They chatted happily all the way, for the moment the law was forgotten.**

"**They will pay," Harry hissed from the shadows as he followed the four teens.**

"**I wonder what mum is saying about this law; after all, of all her children the only one married is bill."**

"**You guys should just have one big red wedding," Draco chuckled.**

**Ginny studied him for awhile, after a couple of seconds she decided that there was no malice in his voice, she joked too.**

"**Only if we can have it at your manor," she said.**

"**Nah Red, Malfoy manor isn't that big," and they laughed some more.**


End file.
